The New Era
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: Have you ever heard stories of the Greek gods? Well, guess what. They're real, but they're in grave danger. An ancient force even older than Gaia herself has come back to exact it's revenge on the Olympians. The only way to save the world, is for a couple of other worldly teenagers to take their place. But there are some things that you can and can't beat. R&R, please!
1. Prologue The Untold Story

_Long ago, before the gods existed, there was a time of darkness. It was a cryel darkness, feared by even the mighty Gaia and Ouranos_. _No life existed, and if there_ were _any, no hope was left, unless you were immortal. And then, not even immortality was enough. So many primordials, so many would be myths, gone. As if they were nothing_.

But _from Gaia's divine womb, came the titans. Gigantic brutes they may have been, but they were enough to dispel this darkness, but not for long._

 _It was during the time of Heracles when this darkness returned. If the titans had remained in power, they would not have been able to withstand the now stronger force, but of course they had been overthrown by their children._

 _The gods._

 _The gods managed to dispel it once again, but it_ _has returned. Its power grown to a point where no god or its immortal child could destroy. But what about a mortal?_


	2. Chapter 1 Being Discovered

The Fates had shown themselves to Zeus and Hera warning them that **_It_** was coming.

They advised the two rulers to converse with the twin archers and the fleet footed Hermes for the answer. So they held a meeting that same night.

 **~o0o~**

As always the council bickered over everything and nothing. But as much as they argued they couldn't ignore the abnormal presence of Hades and Hestia. They were not apart of the council which only caused to fuel the fire even more, ignorance of the omen getting the best of them.

"Zeus, I have not the patience for any more of your shenanigans! You invite our brother who is only to be upon Olympus to retrieve and return his bride and yet he sits among us as if he were an Olympian! You defy your _own_ laws, brother!" Poseidon growled his sea-green eyes glowing with rage and power. He had a usual comb over but today his black hair was windsweptand and his toned skin was now red from frustration. He had begun to notice a sort of anxiety and rebellion in the ocean for awhile and he was afraid that this was the start of a riot. He had to find the source of this behaviour and put a stop to

The rest of the council agreed adding their own side comments to this "absurd" meeting.

"I could be creating another lyrical perfection instead of sitting around here putting my wonderful talents to waste!"

"The Underworld has been buzzing with complications! Explain my presence immediately!"

"I have a large amount of work to finish. I still need to give Chiron a letter from Jenicka Ramirez."

"What do you mean Jenicka Ramirez? Her family cut off all contact long ago, leave my former Hunter be, dwarf!"

"Shut it!" Hera stood, if there was any indication of something being wrong one only had to look at Hera. She was missing her crown which usually lay atop her head proudly and her brown hair was a mess. Few scoffed at her and others rolled their eyes, either way the council went quiet.

Hera sat back in her throne slouching a bit and let off a tired sigh finally raising some concern.

She became self aware and quickly regained her composure, she nodded to Zeus to continue.

He nodded back in response and stood, his blond, gray streaked curls bouncing,"Olympus is in peril. This is a force that is greater than Kronos or Gaia-"

"So we're dragging the Θρίαμβες back into our problems, I assume." Demeter rose a brow. The goddess thought highly of the heroes, her braided, copper hair shadowed her defensive, cedar eyes. "They have done enough for us, I think it's time we begin to respect the wishes of Jessica Ramirez."

Zeus shook his head with a subtle nervous look,"We don't intend to involve any of the veterans. Even if we wanted to, they would not be able to fight this battle. They would not stand a chance. The heroes we need must be the greatest and strongest of them all. They must be able to collect themselves an return to Olympus before _**It**_ grows stronger."

The gods murmured in confusion, they went silent as Hermes, unconsciously, floated off his seat, winged shoes flapping and his dirty blonde hair covering his red elfish ears, he stated with quite a bit of offense,"Why do they need to gather? Can't it all just be easier and have one of us go get them all? If this thing is so dangerous we should send someone who's the fastest and knows how to collect deliveries. We need a messenger. Or better yet the _god_ of messengers."

Hera hissed making Hermes catch a nervous glint,"Unless, you want to put yourself in danger, you blundering idiot. The world would be better off if the pick up would be done on its own."

Aphrodite rose a manicured finger to speak. Her blue eyes directed at Hera, she spoke with mock politeness,"Exactly what are we preparing for, my queen?"

It was time to get to the point and so Zeus did," _ **It**_ has returned."

Another wave of silence passed through the room as the two rulers let it sink in.

"It. Wait, you mean... _ **It**_. But-but-! How's that possible? We destroyed **_It_** , like, a thousand years ago! " Apollo cried out.

"We didn't destroy it. We merely overpowered it, but it still is not enough, Apollo. And like before, once _**It**_ comes for us. It shall be stronger than-than we," Athena had spoken up; she, of course, understanding all this. She blew a strand of black hair, that had somehow gone loose from her ponytail, out of her silver eyes.

Hera found a sudden interest in the marble floor,"We must go into hiding." All eyes were on Hera. What? Go into hiding? What did she mean?

Zeus nodded,"Our presence will attract **_It_** and we know just how destructive it can get when I'm the presence of an immortal. Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes, the three of you have recently been reporting the presence of some rather unusual mortals."

Hesitantly the three nodded; as swiftly as a bolt Athena was struck with realization,"Did it ever occur to you that they could be likeminds of our own?"


	3. Chapter 2 The Call

"And what? Are you planning to kidnap them and erase their memories to unite mortal and demigods?" Dionysus asked sarcastically as Demeter and Aphrodite snickered. He was a plump god with bright purple eyes, a round red nose, and a head full of hair.

What he referred to was before the coming of It was the threat of Gaia. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, ex-praetor, slayer of Gaia, one of the chosen seven, and son of Jupiter, had a change of scenery. Hera had erased their memories and switched them in order for Greeks and Romans to unite in order to defeat Gaia and her second children, the Giants.

Hera rolled her eyes. One thing. You do one thing and it bites you in the arse for the rest of your life, she thought.

She walked towards a gleaming white fountain in the center of her garden. From it, five separate paths led away from it a different patch of flowers in between. The plants only followed Hera bending towards her ignoring Demeter completely, flustering the goddess quite a bit. Hera bent over to look inside the fountain's water.

Hermes flew towards her, looking over her shoulder, "So, what's the game plan?"

"First the plan needs to go into action," dipping her hand inside gracefully, she took it back out now with a handful of drachmas. She picked two and dropped the rest back in. "We must Iris message the Seven and summon them to Olympus. If possible both camps must come."

The other four widened their eyes in response,"Both camps!?"

"Why?" Demeter asked in a shrill voice. Her hair was the same color as wheat and her dirt brown eyes questioned Hera. She was one to wear overalls and a white shirt with work boots. Her tanned skin always had mud and grime on it. Her hair was braided and swung over her shoulder.

"Honestly, you didn't believe that only seven demigods would be able to find fourteen mortals?" Hera scoffed. "Besides, I heard that there are a few more gifted others that could help."

Hera took the freshly polished golden drachmas. The others stared at her confused. One of the seven heroes had died, or so they thought. "Um... Hera, don't you mean six?" Hermes flew back a little to allow the queen some space,"All the contrary, dear Hermes. I still have seven heroes to look after." A mischievous smile crossed her face, a rare smile indeed. The other four, unnerved, stepped back as Hera observed the position of the sun over the fountain,"Perfect."

And what she did next was unexpected of her. She knelt before it,"Oh Iris, goddesses of the rainbow and my fellow companion. Please, accept my offerings," she threw in both drachmas. They flipped and twisted in an arc into one of the streams of water that created a rainbow. Once it hit the water it dissipated and the rainbow morphed into a ghostly image of white static.

"What do you wish to see, my queen?" a woman's voice had spoken from the screen.

"I wish to see Camp Half- Blood as well as Camp Jupiter."

"One moment please..."

A white flash and they were suddenly staring into the very images of the camps themselves. Few from both camps had been startled by the sudden appearance of the five gods.

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, praetor of New Rome and one of the people responsible for uniting the Greeks and and Romans, and the other Romans knelt before them while the Greeks did the same, begrudgingly.

"Hera," Annabeth Chase grumbled. She had toned skin, blonde hair, and startling silver eyes was in the image of Camp Jupiter, Percy was at her side. No doubt they were in college already.

Hera returned the hostility,"Annabeth, what a pleasure."

Annabeth growled,"But it's not a privilege."

"Anyway!" Hermes spoke up. "We got some problems."

Jason from somewhere in Camp Half-blood yelled out,"Really!? We fought two wars for you! Another one?"

Percy grumbled,"Have you guys ever heard of talking things out?"

Aphrodite spoke soothing the demigods just a little,"This war cannot be fought by you. Your only task right now is for you and the camps to come to Olympus at once. Artemis has gone to gather her hunters as well."

"Do not worry about security, Zeus has already taken care of that." Hera had answered with quite amusement.

~oo0oo~

Zeus strolled down the lobby to the front desk in a well dressed suit. He had a suit case at hand that left off a powerful energy. His beard was trimmed. He looked at his watch and carried on not even giving an extra glance at the guard.

Said person looked up,"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"That is no way in treating your king." He had rumbled.

The guard only laughed,"King!? What king? The only king I know sits on his butt checking girls out all day. Now state your business or get out."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the guard,"You should learn some respect mortal. Now!"

A net dropped down on the guard and both Hermes and Apollo appeared from the shadows both with wide smiles,"Touch. Down!" They cheered high fiving each other.

A moment later, there was the guard in chains and a gag over his mouth locked up in a closet.

~oo0oo~

Hermes tried containing his laughter but he ended up to failing.

"Why do you need us, mi'lady?" Chiron had asked.

Hera held her head up high with pride at her younger brother,"You shall see once you are here. It is much to secret to display out here in the wide open spaces of the world. Especially without the proper sound proof."

A few shifted uneasily.

"It'd be good if you could hurry up a little, too." Dionysus said.

And with that the image of both camps disappeared. The plan had started to go into action that included the gods themselves.


	4. Chapter 3 The Plan

The floor of the throne room was crowded with Greek and Roman halfbloods and legacies. The gods, being 40 foot tall giants, were careful not to squash them. Chatter filled the room while Artemis and her hunters came in. The group of girls in matching silver outfits followed the goddess and avoiding all boys, save for Jason and Percy.

Artemis gave a death glare at the sons of Apollo with her moonlit eyes. It was effective considering her dark hair, which was in a braid thrown over her shoulder , made them pop even more. The hunters weren't her daughters, they were immortal handmaidens who went on adventures, but they were not allowed to date boys. Apparently, many boys here didn't believe in that rule.

But the children of Apollo turned away, none wanting to be skewered by her silver arrows.

Finally Hermes flew through the doors toward Zeus.

Bowing at Hera, he told Zeus,"All are here." He went back to his throne, resting his head. He set his caduceus down next to him. Zeus stood and the room fell quiet.

"Now, to answer why you are all gatgered her is simple. The world's in peril."

Percy grunted,"When isn't it?"

"Before, after the first giant war, everything was calm," he started. He turned to Hera, who had done her hair in a braid and had her crown on this time,waiting for her to continue. She nodded.

"When Hercules was born, I don't remember half of what I had done to him, but I will admit to this. I was encouraged to do so. This was only the first phase."

Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, nodded,"Like how Khione influenced Zeus to close Olympus off and you to leave Olympus beforehand and into a trap."

Hera nodded,"After Hercules was a made a god, the second phase began. Apollo had been encouraged to kill Orion and break Artemis's spirits. Seeing her so devastated depressed Apollo. Odysseus had also been told to blind Polyphemus, which would cause Poseidon's rage. Aphrodite was distraught when Adonis's death had happened and so on."

"Whatever was trying to destroy made you feel helpless to make it an easy win,"Annabeth commented.

Athena nodded and she continued,"The third phase, we were tunred against each other. We realized what was going on and eventually learned to supress our scorn against each other. The fourth phase, we constantly ran into problems. It terrified us but It feeds off of fear. That's what gave It form."

"Wait, what's it?" Percy asked.

"It is everything," Apollo responded.

"And It is nothing," Artemis added.

Ares continued, his ree eyes boring into them,"It is all the evil and darkness. It encourages the bad and weakens the good."

The usual light hearted mood Hermes was always in changed into a dark one, which unnerved the half bloods,"It is the most dangerous enemy we have faced. If we were to stay and fight something that could destroy Kronos or Gaia or herself..."

"You'd be destroyed, "Jason said.

"And you want us to fight,"Reyna declared.

Aphrodite gasped, "Heavens no! Not even you are strong enough to fight such an entity. But there is someone who could be stronger than It."

A familiar voice rang out which brought tears to the eyes of the Seven,"Notice how she said could."

The Seven turned to face Leo, a son of Hephaestus, that was believed to have died in an explosion to help the cause of defeating Gaia. But using a bit of magic, he came back from the dead.

"How-?"Nico, a son of Hades, asked in disbelief.

"The Physician's Cure brought me back. And I got a surprise,"a girl appeared. Leo wrapped an arm around her and they exchanged a light kiss.

Frank, a son of Mars, stared at Leo,"How-?"

"Calypso?"Percy stared at the girl.

"Uh, you were saying?"

Annabeth continied glaring at Percy but then she brought her attention back to the gods. "There is a small quest that must be fulfilled by the greatest heroes!" Zeus announced. "They must embark on a journey to save the future of Olympus and the world."

The halfbloods talked amongst themselves already knowing who the lucky candidates were. Zeus continued earning their silence, "These heroes shall be: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Leo Valdez,son of Hephaestus. And Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

The five boys stood as the mortals claimed to have known. Hera stood next to Zeus as the room grew quiet once more,"Their companions are: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And Reyna Avila Ramirez De Arellano, daughter of Bellona. These heroes shall guide the future of the world."

Many were actually surprised to hear Thalia and Clarisse's name mentioned but then they became confused at the last line. Annabeth suddenly realized,"Are you saying that-?"

Athena nodded,"Yes, we are in danger and we must go into hiding. A place where not even you can know. Olympus shall be ruled over by a different generation. One stronger than ours. In the mortal world, there are mortal that It hasn't seen yet. These mortals can see through the mist but they also have undiscovered powers. We must get them to Olympus before It discovers them."

"Mortals?"

"Yes but in order to do so we must know who they are."

Instantly, the hearth erupted and sparks jumped out, its red glow turned blue and basked the room in its light. Hestia spoke up gently,"Let us meet the future rulers of Olympus."


End file.
